


Radio Stations and Spilled Cofee

by Mocha_K



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, SO, SoMa - Freeform, and is the first thing i've written in months, bored, dont know how to tag, written on a train, wrote this instead of actual short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_K/pseuds/Mocha_K
Summary: Maka suspects that the Radio station host holds a grudge against her...((Written on a train with no beta or self proof reading, and generally is an OOC, messy... thing. Pure self-indulgence. Probably has little worth but have at it. I know how desperately I need SoMa soometimes))





	Radio Stations and Spilled Cofee

Maka had a running theory about Death City University's Radio Station. She didn't really listen to it that often. During the day it only played peppy, energized pop music, with an occasional throwback that she'd enjoy. After 5 pm, however, the station changes hosts to 'Soul', and becomes DCU's jazz radio station. A deep, drawling voice (which definitely IS NOT why she listens to it while studying) announces the 'first song of the night'. This is the part the theory centered around; Maka was fairly certain that the first song of the night was a passive aggresive attack against her. It's crazy how specific it gets. It's to the point where Maka suspects the radio host is making up the titles of the songs just to make the point.

  
Tonight the first song of the night is titled "Spilled Cofee", surely named after an incident this morning where Maka had bumped into Soul, causing the cofee in his right hand to erupt like a volcano onto the floor. Maka was still pretty proud that she hadn't managed to spill the cofee on him. But he was much less enthusiastic about it.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going next time, tiny tits!" He growled, peering into his cofee cup. "Shit, I needed that..." He grumbled walking off for a paper towel to clean both his hands and the floor, leaving Maka's apologies behind. She'd even helped him wipe the floor down when he'd returned, which seemed to make him the slightest bit remorseful. As they wiped down the floor he said "Sorry for... calling you tiny tits. I just needed that morning cofee real bad" Which, as half-assed as that sounds, seemed geniune if the bags under eyes had anything to say. Maka tried not to think about how much sleep he was getting by hosting the radio system, she didn't care about him, she insisted.

  
Overall, a small incident of no real importance; so he goes and finds a song named Spilled Cofee to play over the radio to vent about it. Like, who does that! It's the final straw. She abrubtly closes her psychology text book, and heads for the DCU's radio station.

  
The first half of the operation is quick, just a tread over campus to the radio station room and an unlocked door. Commence the second half of the operation; when Soul looks up from his microphone to look at Maka. "- their newest single, "Smothering Waves." He finishes, clicking a button on the board. A red 'On Air' sign turns off, and Maka briefly feels embarrassed for walting in as she had.

  
Reinvigorated with purpose, Maka walks over to Soul, hands on her hips. "Yeah, you can. Can you stop playing songs with passive aggresive titles about me?" Silence ensues. It's probably the most awkward silence Maka has ever experienced, as they silently glare at each other.

  
"I- I'm sorry?" He finally says, with a furrowed brow.

  
"That's it? I'm sorry?" She fumes.  
"What? What's- What are you talking about?"  
Maka huffs angrily, crossing her arms. "The first song of the night. Like, every time the song's title is a passive aggessive attack on me! I mean, tonight's was named 'Spilled Cofee'. For gods sake, how petty can you be?"

  
Soul's eyes widen into saucers, and Maka thinks he finally understands. But a grin floods his face and he starts to snicker. Maka stares gapingly at Soul as he full out laughs, gripping onto the radio board for support.

  
"You- You think I just- heh - put on songs that passive aggressively attack you?" He finally says between laughs. The tightness of his shoulders dissapears, and he returns to his usual slouch.

  
"Well- Of course!" She says, red filling her face. "It's not funny, Soul!"

  
"Sorry, sorry..." His laughs stop, and he hands rub the back of hia head. "I wasn't doing it on purpose, promise. Total coincidence."

  
" 'Total coincidence' my ass!" Maka says, tapping her foot. "It's been three weeks now!"  
"Have- Have we even spoken everyday for the last three weeks?"

  
"Well... no." Soul stares blankly, with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't matter!" She huffs, turning around.

"Look, I didn't do anything-" He recieves a glare for that, "-but, I can make up for it." He grins a little wider. "How about a cup of coffee, tomorrow?" Maka's heart stops at the suggestion, and she falters in her accusation.

  
"I'm- I'm sorry?"

  
"Coffee. You, me. A date." He says, but his grin falls a little. "Unless your not up for that, then I could-"

  
"No!" She shouts, flinching at her own volume. "No, I'd... I'd like cofee. With you." Maka adds, butterflies filling her stomach. Soul's grin comes full force.

  
"Well, it's a date, then." He says. However, beyond both of their notice, the red 'On Air' sign had turned on admist the conflict, playing Soul's 'Coffee. You, me. A date.', for all of Death City to hear.


End file.
